madmenfandomcom-20200213-history
The Arrangements
Intro Don crosses paths with his father-in-law, Peggy searches for a new roommate, and a new client with money to throw around is very excited about doing business with the firm. Synopsis Eugene Hofstadt, in the passenger seat of his Lincoln, lets Sally drive while he operates the pedals. At her sister Anita's house, where her mother now lives, Peggy confides to Anita her plan to move to Manhattan. "You going to be one of those girls?" Anita asks. "I am one of those girls", Peggy replies. At Sterling Cooper Advertising Agency, a college friend of Pete's named Horace touts jai alai as the sport of the future and proposes some extravagant promotions. Lane sets the agency's initial price tag at a million dollars. After the meeting, Pete calls Horace Cook, Jr. a "fatted calf", but Don points out that "this idiot's father" is tight with Cooper, who wouldn't be happy about them exploiting his friend's son. Meanwhile at the Draper home, Gene reviews his will and funeral arrangements with Betty Hofstadt. Betty accuses him of being morbid about his death. "I'm your little girl", she says. "Can't you keep it to yourself?" The director of the Patio commercial drops out at the last minute. Don suggests that Sal replace him. "It's a single shot. Sal did the storyboards", Don assures a hesitant Ken. That night, Gene takes the helmet of a Prussian soldier he shot during World War I and puts it on Robert Draper's head. Don says that the helmet belonged to a person. "An enemy", Gene replies. Don removes the helmet from Bobby's head. At Sal's apartment, Kitty propositions her husband wearing a sheer negligee. Resisting her kisses, Sal says that he's "not himself" these days. "Why are men so embarrassed to share their emotions?" she asks. Sal opens up about work anxiety -- photography is supplanting his illustrations, and he’s worried he’ll blow this directing opportunity. Sal acts out the Bye Bye Birdie takeoff for Kitty, whose cheerful encouragement fades as her husband minces his way through the choreography. The next day, Don and Lane meet with Cooper and Horace Cook about his son's jai alai scheme. Bertram offers to decline the account, but Horace Senior, who dismisses the sport as "Polish handball", says that his son will just turn to another agency if they do. Paul, Harry, and Ken enlist Lois to prank-call Peggy in response to the roommate ad ("I'm a clean, responsible, considerate person...") she posted at work. As "Elaine", Lois says that she works around animal carcasses most of the day and has a face disfigured by burns. A few lurid details later, Peggy ends the call. While eating ice cream with Sally, Gene tells his granddaughter she’s more like her grandmother, who did drafting work in the '20s, than Betty. "You can really do something", he tells Sally. "Don't let your mother tell you otherwise." Over lunch with Don and Pete, Horace Junior says that he wants to become the father of jai alai in America. Don suggests he reevaluate his obsession, but Horace laughs off Don's advice as a sales technique to entice him. If jai alai fails, he tells Don, it will be Sterling Cooper's fault. At the office, Joan Holloway critiques Peggy's roommate ad for being too stodgy. "This is about two young girls in Manhattan. This is about an adventure", Joan says, suggesting a more carefree approach. “And don’t put it up there,” Joan adds, pointing to the office bulletin board. "Everyone knows you here." That night, Don opens a box containing old photos. In one, a stern-looking man stands with a woman. On the back is written, "Archie and Abigail 1928." The next day at work, Pete waves Horace Junior's signed contract at Don. In Burt Petersen’s old office, several of their colleagues are fumbling around with the jai alai equipment Horace Junior sent over. Don joins in and accidentally wrecks Cooper's ant farm. "Bill it to the kid", Don says. Karen Ericson, a prospective roommate, visits Peggy in her office. Everyone at Karen's travel agency loved Peggy's "humorous" ad. Karen thinks they'll hit it off. Back at Sterling Cooper, Sal's Patio Cola ad fails to click with the client. He agrees the spot is exactly what was ordered, but it's nevertheless a failure. After the client leaves, Roger sums up the problem: "It's not Ann-Margret." A policeman arrives at the Draper home. Gene has died. Sal visits Don's office to apologize for letting him down. Their chat is interrupted when Betty calls about Gene. "Don't ruin the only good thing to come of this", Don tells Sal as he heads home. "You are now a commercial director." Peggy delights her mother with a new television, but Mrs. Olson tells her to return it after Peggy drops the news she's moving to Manhattan. "You'll get raped. You know that", Mrs. Olson warns. Peggy mentions Karen, but her mother is convinced a man is involved. As Peggy leaves, her mother clicks on the TV. Sally eavesdrops alone in the dark as Betty, Don, William Hofstadt, and his wife Judy Hofstadt, discuss Gene in the kitchen. The talk is mostly sober, though William briefly jokes about Gene not having to worry about seeing his last companion, Gloria Massey, in heaven. Upset that they're laughing, Sally cries, "Nobody cares that he's really, really, really gone." That night Sally falls asleep clutching her grandfather's copy of "The History of the Decline and Fall of the Roman Empire". Don folds up Eugene's bed. As he stands with his hand on the bed, behind him is the baby's crib. Cast Main Star *Jon Hamm as Don Draper *Elisabeth Moss as Peggy Olson *Vincent Kartheiser as Pete Campbell *January Jones as Betty Hofstadt *Christina Hendricks as Joan Holloway *Bryan Batt as Salvatore Romano *Michael Gladis as Paul Kinsey *Aaron Staton as Ken Cosgrove *Rich Sommer as Harry Crane *Robert Morse as Bertram Cooper *John Slattery as Roger Sterling Guest Star *Jared Harris as Lane Pryce *Kiernan Shipka as Sally Draper *Ryan Cutrona as Gene Hofstadt *Eric Ladin as William Hofstadt *Aaron Stanford as Horace Cook, Jr. *Carla Gallo as Karen Ericson *Ryan Cartwright as John Hooker *Crista Flanagan as Lois Sadler *Sarah Drew as Kitty Romano *Myra Turley as Katherine Olson *Audrey Wasilewski as Anita Olson Respola *David Selby as Horace Cook, Sr. *Megan Henning as Judy Hofstadt *Ken Messeroll as Herb Emmert *Jim Giordano as Ronnie Santorella *James Howell as Hinkle Co-Star *Alexa Alemanni as Allison *Jared Gilmore as Robert Draper *Daniel Kountz as Gary Osborn *Kelsey Sanders as Ann Margret Type *Larry Anderson as Anchorman Category:Season 3